


漂亮朋友

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: 凯·希尔的两个朋友x凯·希尔老主顾任务里换衣服的时候到底发生了什么？
Relationships: Anfrigg/Kai-Shirr, Bosta-Zia/Kai-Shirr
Kudos: 12





	漂亮朋友

凯希尔有点不好意思地被朋友带进蜂箱夜总会过于豪华的更衣室。虽然早已想象过游末邦的生活会何等豪华，亲眼见到架子上密密麻麻的美衣华服还是让他震惊不已。想到这些昂贵的，泛着他从未见过的布料光泽的干净服饰要穿到自己身上，他就像没有洗干净自己似的感到一阵害臊。

“这件怎么样？”  
他看见波斯塔手里拿着一件水蓝色的衬衫。他想自己的手指可能笨拙得对付不来那些精致的扣子。然而波斯塔似乎也并非在征求他的意见，她漂亮的金褐色眼睛望着安弗里格。对方若有所思地托着下巴。

“虽然和凯希尔的眼睛颜色很像，但这样反而衬托不出他的模样了。”

他一时跟不上朋友的思路，在门前区度过的日子里，他从未考虑过什么颜色的搭配，也不觉得自己身上有任何值得衬托的特征。然而他早一些进入游末邦的好友们好像已经掌握了一套他不曾触及的审美理论，他从安弗里格脸上多出来但意外适合他的眼镜和波斯塔露出的大腿上隐约窥探到了那股令人激动又仿徨的陌生气息。他怕自己开口反而让朋友们意识到自己和他们之间如今的沟壑，乃至回想起过去在脏污海滩边乡巴佬一般的日子，于是只站在一边听他们讨论。

“哎，我们要把凯希尔打扮得漂亮一些！”  
“至少，要换一身合适蜂箱夜总会的衣服。”  
被议论的当事人有些紧张，担心他自己挑选的衣服会让朋友们耻笑。然而安弗里格仿佛看穿了他的心思般温柔地建议他坐着等一会儿，他顺从地坐在那张供人试穿鞋子的皮革方凳上，惴惴不安地看着他朋友们纤长的手指在各色衣料间拨动。波斯塔翻了一会儿，露出有些困惑的表情：“凯希尔，能不能把衣服脱了？”

“诶？好，好的……”

凯希尔为自己过多的顾虑感到惭愧：换衣服当然要脱衣服了。他从未感觉自己身上的布料触感如此粗糙。安弗里格贴心地替他接过换下的上衣，仿佛他也是蜂箱尊贵的客人。赤裸着上身站在房间里让他多少有些不自在，他只能慌乱地回忆少年时三个人穿着背心短裤在无尽光淹没的海滩边戏耍的往事。为什么现在在他们二人面前脱衣服会有莫名其妙的羞耻呢？他的眼神和安弗里格相接的一刻，昔日好友给了他一个宽慰的微笑。

“能再见到你真是太好了。”

安弗里格原本是这么直接的人吗？凯希尔觉得自己的记忆有些混乱，也许是游末邦的开放氛围影响了他吧。波斯塔接着说：“毕竟我们三个只有彼此嘛。我还想，就这样离开蜂箱夜总会的话，恐怕这辈子都见不到凯希尔你了。”

凯希尔安慰她：“怎么可能，这不是重逢了吗。”

波斯塔笑嘻嘻地接受了友人过于认真的回答，将带刻度的软尺贴近凯希尔的胸膛。凯希尔听话地平举双手，他身后的安弗里格托住了他的上臂让他借力。游末邦的服务连这点都要做到吗……凯希尔觉得冰冷的量衣尺在皮肤上滑动，薄薄的皮革边缘在他的乳头上来回刮了几下，他能感到自己胸前的两点不识气氛地敏感了起来。虽然知道波斯塔不是故意的，他还是希望这个环节能早点结束：“那个……这个房间里已经有很多成衣了吧。我随便穿些什么就好，请来的工匠还在外面等着呢……”

“对，还是快点开始的好。”令凯希尔不解的是，波斯塔的眼神越过了他，好像和他身后的安弗里格交换了眼神。随即，一直温柔地让他借力（尽管他并不敢真的借多少）的手掌突然将他的两只手束缚在腰后。凯希尔下意识地挣扎，绝望地发现长期生活习惯的不同让他和朋友的体格也有了巨大差异，或者说，他意识到调酒实际上是手劲很大的工作。

波斯塔看了眼手中的量衣尺：“凯希尔是好孩子，这个就不用了吧。”她恋恋不舍地将卷起的皮尺在凯希尔胸前磨蹭了几下，尤其专注地在乳头上留恋着——以那种凯希尔以为是“不小心碰到”的方式。

女性猫秘伸出舌头品尝朋友胸前的两点，觉得颜色和口感都很像太妃糖。她愉快得尾巴都不自觉地翘了起来，而她吓破了胆的朋友显然被堵在两个人中间瑟瑟发抖。安弗里格一手控制着凯希尔的手腕，一手安抚着猫秘族耷拉下来的耳朵。柔和的灰蓝色绒毛抖了抖。凯希尔没有出声，即使波斯塔已经把手伸进他松松垮垮的裤子里揉搓起来。在这些被丢进废船街等死算家常便饭的人的生命里，呼救的本能已经被日复一日的折磨侵蚀得一干二净，只留下忍耐和温顺。

但他们在这里不是为了折磨凯希尔。两个人交换了位置，已经陷入绝望的猫秘族甚至忘记了逃跑，他被规训出的第二本能告诉他：恐怖的惩罚开始时只能全盘接受，否则只会被抓住脚扯着尾巴拖回来忍受更大的折磨。波斯塔用修剪整齐的纤细手指拭去他的眼泪：“别哭呀，这全都是为了让你快乐起来。”她的手顺着光滑但留着几条浅淡疤痕的脊背往下，伸进凯希尔的臀缝。猫秘族甚至不知道她要做什么，只是对即将发生的事情感到恐惧。然而朋友的低语仿佛刻印在记忆中般令他安心，即使这和她手指危险的动作相悖。

仿佛为了证实波斯塔的话，站在他面前的安弗里格跪下身，褪掉那条摇摇欲坠的可怜裤子。尘族算不上宽大的手覆盖在猫秘的胯骨上却给了凯希尔一种被控制的感觉。被前后照顾着的他只能倚在墙上拼命压住自己的声音，他看到金色浮雕上映着一团模糊的蓝色，那是自己。

他的前面无可否认地舒服。他甚至想抽这么想的自己一巴掌：游末邦还能教会男人给服务同性的技巧吗？身体被强烈的羞耻烧灼着，然而下身还是遵循着本能，被那个湿润的口腔和舌头取悦得挺立起来。但前端传来的酥麻感并不能掩盖后穴中的异样感：波斯塔柔软的手分开他的臀缝，试探似的戳了戳紧闭的后穴。

波斯塔没有理会朋友带着哭腔的疑问，但为了让蜷成一团的灰蓝色猫咪放松，她一边用指腹在那个从未使用过的穴口打着圈，一边柔声低语：“要是你的计划能顺利进行的话，今后我们三个人就能在新的游末邦内一起生活了吧。简直就像在门前区时那样……但又比那里幸福多了。”比她声音更柔软的女性胸部紧贴着凯希尔的后背，只隔着一层背心。他从没离女性的关键部位那么近过，下意识地弯腰想躲开，撅起屁股的动作正合了波斯塔的心意。

“我们在这里学会的那些让人快乐的方式，真想在凯希尔你身上全都试一遍啊。”

“什么……”

回答他的是探进后穴的手指。凯希尔觉得荒唐极了，游末邦的那些自由民连这种肮脏的地方都能用吗。他向安弗里格投去求助的眼神，对方正认真地含着自己的性器，龟头滑过舌底的触感爽得他一阵颤抖。尽管百般不情愿，凯希尔还是明白自己要被口射了。他看着安弗里格整洁的白西装和他膝盖下铺着红丝绒的光洁地板，混乱地想到自己射出来的东西会弄脏这里：“快停下！会弄脏的……”

就像奖励友人青涩的诚实一般，安弗里格把猫秘族可爱的蓝灰色耻毛下的性器整根吞入，几乎不需任何技巧就让未经性事的凯希尔啜泣着到了顶点。友人如品尝美酒般咽下精液的动作显然又把凯希尔吓了一跳，但此刻膝盖发软的他只能任凭对方贴心地起身扶住他的腰——他的后穴里还含着波斯塔的手指。

凯希尔祈求朋友们放过他：“已经够了吧……不是已经用那里，快乐过了吗……”然而身后传来的是波斯塔调笑般夸奖的声音：“还不够呢。凯希尔的这里，好像也意外地很有资质呢。”她的手指插得不深，只是寻找着那个能让凯希尔找到快感的位置。

凯希尔的视线被不断涌出的生理性泪水所模糊，他只觉得后面传来的感觉越来越奇怪：一开始只是私处被异物侵入的羞耻感，然而现在后穴仿佛记住了波斯塔手指的动作一般，原本机械地推阻的肌肉甚至显得迎合起来，简直就像求她的手指不要离开似的……而即使他费劲力气想要忍住，也总有一两声他从未想过自己会发出的淫荡叫声在波斯塔故意弯曲指节或是刮擦内壁时溢出嘴边。

在外面的人不会听到吧……凯希尔盈满泪水的眼睛对上安弗里格的，对方笑着从胸前口袋中掏出丝巾替他擦掉口边的涎液：“只被一根手指服务着就能这么舒服，凯希尔以后一定会和我们过得很开心的。”他安抚性地摸了摸凯希尔和门前街时如出一辙的短发，猫秘族呜咽着，不时因后穴的刺激触电般颤抖一样。

差不多该结束了吧。波斯塔给了安弗里格一个“马上就好”的眼神，虽然早就找到了，但这样若有若无地触碰敏感点才是她喜欢的玩弄猎物的方式，不过对象是她最喜欢的同族男性，手软些也没什么不好吧。她用指甲抠了抠那块有待开发的敏感带，果然凯希尔就像听话的魔法人偶般在自己手下高潮了。她撤出凯希尔完成初体验的后穴，才发现她想要的第一个吻已经被安弗里格捷足先登了。前后都受到招待的凯希尔看起来像半融的牛奶巧克力般瘫软在安弗里格怀里。猫秘族的雌蜂凑上去从那双湿润的嘴唇上采走了蜜。

两位蜜蜂给友人仔细擦拭身体时问：“你觉得怎么样，凯希尔？”尽管不可能有别的回答，友人红着脸嗫嚅道“很舒服”的模样还是让蜜蜂们感到心满意足。

替水蓝色眼睛的朋友穿上深绿的衬衫，像打包好了一件精致的礼物。还不习惯身上布料丝滑触感的猫秘族有些不自在，他不知道这是不是因为自己的身体还格外敏感，想到刚才前所未有的体验他又感到脸上发热，面对工匠有些不解的眼神，他慌张地解释道：

“我、我还是头一次穿这么体面的衣服，总感觉有点不适应呢……”

END（还会继续欺负猫猫也说不定）

**Author's Note:**

> *最后一句是任务原文  
> 如果有好到大家我很高兴；没好到那就去亲眼看看凯希尔（。


End file.
